Hollstein
by ebroshair
Summary: This is going to be where I upload all of my little things I write for Hollstein
1. Is A Decent Picture Too Much To Ask For?

"Ok, just sit there and don't move."

Carmilla reluctantly follows her instructions and tries her hardest to look as miserable as possible as she sits on the arm of the chair. Meanwhile, Laura runs to her spot on the seat and brings Carmilla's hand to her lap, a few seconds before the shutter clicks. She gets up and checks the picture.

It's a great picture really; the two of them sitting together with the fireplace blazing behind them. It's not good enough, though, as Laura lets out a frustrated groan.

"This is the third time! Do I really have to tell you to look at the camera, Carm?"

"What? It's not like they actually want to see me in this thing. I have no business being in this picture, and neither do these hideous sweaters."

"Come on. The only reason you don't like it is because you're too hot thanks to the fact that you refused to change out of that corset of yours."

"Cupcake, why don't you take this sweater off of me and see what I'm really wearing."

Carmilla's provocative suggestion didn't fail to bring the rosy color that she's all too familiar with, to Laura's cheeks. The fire crackling behind her definitely didn't help any.

Flustered, Laura resets the camera and quickly repeats her instructions to sit still, but with an added "look at the camera and smile". She retreats to her previous position and grabs her girlfriend's hand and places it in her lap.

Within those few seconds, between grabbing her hand and sitting down, Carmilla thought it'd appropriate to drag a lazy finger down the inside of Laura's thigh,resulting in a small squeak.

When the picture was taken, Laura didn't get up right away. Instead she bent back Carmilla's finger and, after standing up, pushed her down into the chair. She pulls up the picture and stares at Carmilla with eyes that could burn "seriously?" into the ground.

On the small screen, was a wide-eyed Laura and an over-confident Carmilla. The older of the two, got up and looked at the picture and let out a small laugh.

"Well, sweetheart. I think we have a winner."


	2. The One Thing You Didn

Harry Potter Boggart

She hesitantly walks up to the closet and thinks of everything it could possibly be. Attempting to eliminate any possible fear, Carmilla stands in front of the wardrobe and takes a steady breath.

_I'm a slytherin_

She reminds herself

_Slytherins fear nothing_

Starting to grow impatient, she waits for whatever it is to come out. The door creaks open and Laura stumbles out of it, all bruised and broken. She only takes two steps before she collapses in a heavy heap.

Immediately Carmilla is frozen over, paralyzed, with such horror that she can't raise her wand.

The class behind her grows silent and creates a half circle around her. The growing collection of stares at the back of her head and the sight in front of her was enough to make her crumble just as Laura did moments earlier. With her legs under her, she's trembling and trying not to cry.

She was well aware that boggarts took the shape of your greatest fear, but she wasn't prepared for it to appear like something she didn't _know_ she was afraid of.

It felt like it's been an hour since the door opened but only two minutes have passed. At first, their professor tried to intervene and take over but she stopped him, insisting that she could do it herself. She looked at the lifeless body in front of her and screamed so hard and for so long, her lungs started to burn.

A gasp and the rushed sound of shoes hitting the wood floors was heard from behind Carmilla. Soon someone was sitting on the ground behind her, calling her name whilst holding her.

"No,no,no,no Carm, it's okay. Hey, I'm right here, I'm okay, you're okay."

She turns her head and sees the hazel eyes of someone she'd forgotten was alive. She feels her lungs fill with air again and her heart starts beating once again. She looks back and forth between the two Lauras and faces the one in front. Collecting her wand, she slowly stands up and with much bitterness on her tongue, she spits out "Riddikulus" and turns without seeing the end result. She pushes through the class and leaves with her eyes swollen red and her pulse racing.

Most people see their fear and face it, Carmilla would much rather do something incredibly stupid that would cost her her life in preference to facing her fear one more time.


End file.
